Ark 3 Episode 12 Shocking pay back
"Wake up Tasanagi..." DarkKeyome:I blinked… my body… am I being dragged off somewhere? I coughed… my eyes burning from the bright light that was above my head. “….Wake up Tasanagi…” a hard smack in the face caused me to cough. “…Wake the FUCK… up Tasanagi…” I blinked… and my vision finally refocused good enough for me to get a clear look around the room... all the lights were turned on and my body was strapped into some device of some sorts… my arms and legs securely locked into pods that held my body spread out in a laid out positon. I looked around the room… it resembled a lab. “Where am I...?” I said my voice was scraggy… how many days had it been? All I remember was getting shot. “…. Well now. Looks who’s coming too…” my eyes looked up scanning up women… and then a man. The women looked older possibly in her early 30’s while the man seemed like he was late 30’s going into his 40’s. “Rise in shine… Mr.Tasanagi.” I coughed again attempting to move. “What do you want from me…?” I said… my hair hanging over my face as I blinked. “…You are currently in our base. It may seem similar to a KPD base hm? Well… it is a KPD base.” I stayed silent, my jet black raven hair dangling over my eyes as I glared at the couple. “…. And this beautiful structure of a bed you’re in… is something that was originally molded after a Terrorist agency. Many… many years ago. A torture device used by a man’s name that is strictly classified. It’s an electroshock instrument used to interrogate subjects. It consisted of a central "bed," to which the subject is restrained by their wrists and ankles, supported by two columns to either side, allowing the bed to be rotated between a horizontal and vertical position. A series of seven small spotlights are situated directly above the bed as you can see Tasanagi. A set of wires leads to the power source, and another to the control monitor with which varying levels of electrical voltage could be applied to the subject's whole body. “The male began to slide his fingers along the torture device. “ Beautiful isn’t it… these were rendered obsolete years ago. But the special KPD forces like our own… are able to have toys like this. Due to us following our own… rules if you will.” The female approached me placing her fingers along my jaw line smiling as she lapped at my bottom lip with her tongue. “Let’s play with him Thomas…” The male smirked and continued to stride his fingers along the device until he walked away to a control module punching in numbers. “We are… the Titans Force. We handle… the entire terrorist activates within Kasaihana city. Also… we are the science team that constructed most of the cyborg units that helped defeat the Mutinous Armada when they first blowed ashore here. We had a successful career here… made a lot of money taking out all the big bad terrorist…well… up until last year anyways.” DarkKeyome: Thomas eyed me from his glasses… his blonde hair and it draped over his glasses just a bit but not too much. He was evenly sized probably the same height as me nothing special. Although his female companion was actually pretty well fit… her body almost seemed… to perfect. “You are a Yakuza Tasanagi. Why go out of your way to stop Tanaban… you and that Donnie Yun. Haha…We actually have a Companion… handling him at the moment. He’s actually…. Been doing a good job. So we got the privilege of handling you on our own. “The male smirked and began to pace around the room again. I grew silent however contemplating what to say when I honestly didn’t have an answer. “Furthermore… the issue at hand is this. Thanks to you and Mr. Yun’s actions… along with that Super Cop… or whatever the hell his name is. We were put out of the business… the government officials back at the white house sought us ‘Unable’ to handle the issues of getting rid of terrorist…when Two Yakuza’s and a damn Super Cop… were able to do what were so elderly couldnt. Little do they know… that we were the ones letting Tanaban do what he wanted… we had a deal with him. We pretended not to notice a thing while we allowed him to do what he wanted of course. Quite simple when you have such a high status within the KPD. “ The Shocking Truth DarkKeyome: He snickered and it made me sick. “….So that’s why the Russians… And the Mutinous Armada was able to breach pass so easily. You guys just turned…. The other cheek… Let him take over… and kill everyone… and even those that don’t deserve it” I eyed him and the man gave me the ol ‘BINGO LOOK’ he even did the finger pointing thing. “Smart boy… now shit Sherlock. We had it set… me and Venetrix… both were going to get 500,000,000 Million Tanz a piece from that guy. Of course we did wouldn’t you!? Damn this City and everything about it Tasanagi! It’s a curse its shit! Hell nothing more nothing less!” His calm smooth demeanor… had changed so quickly into something furious and then back into his suave attitude. “…So… you guys... fucked us out of a forturne. So…I’m going to fuck you... out of your lives...” I blinked and looked around. “Where are we…?” I said to the male. “In the sewers…” Thomas said as he walked away from us. “Right beneath this filthy hells nose and they don’t even know it.” He smirked and crossed his arms leaning against the wall. “… I want to kill you slowly Tasanagi… I want you to feel every bit of pain that you deserve… You fucking Yakuza Scum. We’ve been watching you. Hell we even watched you during your aspects and issues with Danchou. Quite humorous now that I think about it. You try to cover up your dirt. By killing those that “Deserve it”. Well who’s to say you don’t deserve it Tasanagi… you’re just as much as a fucking monster as anyone else.” Thomas walked over to the female and pulled her over to the control module… they began to kiss in my face and I simply spat at the ground. “… I am not a monster… I’m not like the rest of you… You… who feed on the weak for your enjoyment. I kill people like you… because no one else will.” I said as my eyes focused on the male. “I am aware… that I am no hero.” Thomas frowned breaking the kiss… “Ohhh your no fun. I thought you’d at least want to yell and scream at me.” He sighed and flipped the switch of the torture device. The Electric force flew threw my body in a thunderous pain I grunted and shouted in pain… my body was on fire with the “How does that feel Tasanagi? Hm…? Does it feel good? Control. Either pressure or electrical voltage could be applied to your whole body, producing up to 4,000 volts of AC/DC power, or applying up to 500 lbs. per square inch Hahahah I hope you enjoy every bit of it…” The Caged Animal DarkKeyome: After what seemed like an hour of two of pure torture… he pulled me into a room... into a cellar that was even further down into sewers... the sewers of old new York… looked like the sewers off one of those fucking elder scrools game now… There were other prisoners here … he tossed me into my cell with a hard throw. His guards standing next to him as he closed the gate. “This is C-Sector prison. Where alllllll the big baddies go… you’ll be here… while I destroy everything you have. Eh… in about 4-5 hours… I’ll be destroying your Base of operations… so don’t freak out when you here the big BOOM! Hahahaha… ahh man. Anyways… And that whole Chi… Mumbo Jumbo shit… The bars in here not only have a magnetic adaptor that connects to a highly voltage generator so if you as even TOUCH it… you’ll be electrocuted… your Chi… won’t be able to be used in here… I hope you have a nice stay here and hope to enjoy it… just as much… as we’ll enjoy you being here….” He began to whistle a tune... and I stared out at him from the darkness of my cell wearing but some jeans and my shoes… all my weapons stripped from me… and my building about to get destroyed within minutes with all my workers… everything I’ve worked for… Dammit it all… Category:ARK 3